Nightmares In Heaven
by The Keys Unlocked
Summary: Haunted Houses, Haunted love, Haunted dreams, Haunted times. Time can bend you to your knees,time can break your heart. NaruMai


**Please I beg you READ THE ENTIRE STORY, DO NOT STOP BEACAUSE THE ENDING IS 'PREDICTABLE'**

**I want who is ever reading it to get the entire story. **

**Disclaimer: Ghost hunt, and the song, does not belong to me. **

* * *

"_Would you know my name, if I saw you in heaven?"_

Why a ghost hunting group would be required to go shopping was completely beyond him. And Naru hated it.

The females seemed to have over powered the males, with pouting faces.

"But we never do anything fun together!"

John caved first, than Takigawa; Lin never caved but excused him from the spree. Naru hadn't exactly agreed either, but it was the first time he had gotten out in awhile. Mai had practically begged, and was preparing to drag him.

So Naru went.

The stands were propped up every where like a flee market, everything from the completely disgusting stand of broccoli, to an assortment of cute adorable plush toys. The stands lining up against the walls of the long alleys, which this city seemed to inhabit.

Mai had of course taken a liking to the cuter of the stands, and was fawning over a plush bear with big eyes, and a small precious smiling mouth.

"Isn't it cute Naru?"

Naru shrugged, an action that was what he thought should at least be taken as a gifted answer.

"_Would it be the same, if I saw you in heaven?"_

There was screaming. That wasn't what was shaking Naru from his sleep though, that was Takigawa. The screaming was a noise that came to him after he awoke, and it was resounding from his room, but somewhere farther away which diminished the sound some what.

It was a loud scream, maybe two, before it calmed.

Than Naru got a sensation he had never experienced before that started at the pit of his stomach.

When they opened the door to the girl's room, and saw Mai hugging herself with silent tears streaming down her face. Ayako trying to calm her along with Masako.

The feeling became stronger.

Naru couldn't identify it, but when he confessed it to Lin many many weeks later about the incident, Lin defined it in one word:

Concern.

Mai had a nightmare of a vision. She had described it barely, which was unusual for Mai.

They were staying at what appeared to be from the outside a harmless haunted mansion. But with teenagers playfully daring each other to go into the house, then there was a problem. Those teenagers never came back.

The calls from parents, police, and what not brought them here.

This house was reeking with spirits, and not practically the good kind.

Mai said that Naru was being pulled away, into a mirror; she couldn't see the arms grabbing him they were transparent, and then, she broke into mumbling cries, sounding something like.

"I won't let it happen…" She also said that Naru was in some sort of an abandon room all of the furniture was covered up, except for the mirror.

"_Would you hold my hand, if I saw you in heaven?"_

Everything was fine. For once Mai's vision hadn't come true, and they carried on with their exorcisms. She seemed less precautious then before, and was relaxing a bit.

Well as relaxed as one can get in a haunted house.

They were doing a scout of the entire area, seeing how there was no signs, or observations of any unwelcome guests.

Mai, John, and Naru, were a most awkward scouting team. But they didn't really want Masako and Mai together.

But of course Mai had to be with Naru, she was his assistant. At least that was the excuse.

Nothing there was nothing left. Mai had been wrong. No spiritual actions what so ever.

They walked into a room, climbing up a set of stairs first. John opened the door, first.

But as the walked in Mai covered her mouth with her hand.

Naru looked back at her. "Mai?"

She shook her head refusing to let Naru who was standing behind her in, by stopping at the door way.

"This is it…This is what I saw!" Naru heard her say, not being able to see her expression.

But John was smiling back at them. Than pointing to himself said,

"But I wasn't in it, so this couldn't be it."

Mai's eyes softened, giving in slightly.

"As long as we NEVER come back here after." Her voice determined, with the undertone of fear rattling it.

John looked like it wasn't going to work and opened his mouth to say so, but Naru interrupted his thoughts.

"We promise never to."

Than Mai unsteadily moved forward, Naru following her, trying every way to push himself forward.

Mai wouldn't let either of them touch anything, everything they tried to peek under the covered items; Mai would step in and look for them. Then reported that there was nothing there.

There really wasn't either.

Naru finally got a little peace, when Mai was reporting to John exactly what the item had looked like, and reached to unveil a larger piece.

But as quick as lightening, Mai grabbed it from him, and in the pulling away the cloth had fallen off.

A spray of dust fell into Naru's eyes from the obviously not touched for years cover. He coughed and closed his eyes.

He shouldn't have ever opened them.

Those transparent hands. Diaphanous and looked as though they were only outlined. The same as the arms, and actually the entire body, of the ghostly figure.

But the only thing extending from the uniquely gold mirror was the arms and hands.

They were wrapped around Mai's body. One Clutching her waist and her hand that were at her sides in fierce grip, the long sheer finger nails of the hands looked as though they were about to break skin.

The other was covering her mouth.

Mai was struggling twisting her body in an almost inhuman way. Before her eyes became dazed and closed, leaving the spirit with a full opportunity to pull her inside.

The mirror world was barely shown; all that Naru could see was the beastly thing unveiling a small blade.

And slicing it against Mai's throat, for Naru and John this entire thing happened in a matter of seconds.

But when Mai's still body was thrown out of the mirror with not cut visible on her neck, time seemed to catch up.

_"Would you help me stand, if I saw you in heaven?"_

The very next day, Naru had went back to that flee market. Finding the exact same big eyed bear, and with a bit of remorse bought it.

He would've felt a lot more if he wasn't giving the bear to Mai.

The automatic doors opened for him, He had made sure that all other visitors had gone home, even the rest of the SPR.

He opened a white door. The sudden aroma of bouquets overwhelmed him, and he pushed his way through the gifts.

Naru walked over to the bed, where he saw Mai's pale face, visible from the blue and white covers.

He watched the monitor as her steady pulse became slower and slower.

Before freezing entirely.

He called for someone right away, no matter what trick he tried, he couldn't help her.

_"Time can bring you down, time can bend you knees."_

_"Time can break the heart, have you beggin' please._

Mai had been in a coma for a strange three days, before her life was taken.

Naru had wished, really honestly wished, that he had, had more time with her. Just maybe to tell her, to ask her, or just to be with her, hear her voice.

_"Beggin' please."_

He was twisting in this dream. What a horrible dream he was having. A horrid horrid dream, of course Naru's subconscious had not yet figured out it was just a dream.

So he turned in his sleep, tangling the sheets together, as this dream the one he had many times, that had always stopped when the monitor did.

But he just couldn't wake up.

He just couldn't. A pained expression filled his face, as his imagination created Mai's death over and over again.

_"Would you help me stand, if I saw you in heaven?"_

_"I must be strong and carry on…"_

Then the nightmare had ceased, and a pleasant dream came. For once instead of Mai dreaming of Naru beautifully smiling, Naru was dreaming of her.

A happy smile filled her face, as her hand reached out to him, and she looked honestly beautiful.

"It's just a dream Naru I'll be there waiting, you can wake up." Dream Mai whispered.

"… '_Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven."_

So Naru opened his eyes, ready to greet the day with Mai by his side. He slowly got out of bed, rubbing the sleep away. He wondered what crazy thing they'd have to accomplish today.

That's when he saw the big eyed, brown bear sitting in a chair from across the bead.

Naru felt his entire body shake, eyes brimming with unexpected tears, that didn't spill over, but his entire body shook as if he was crying hard.

He never had the best memory…but of course his mind always tried to block the bad ones...

"_Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure."_

"_And I know there'll be no more…"_

"…Tears in Heaven."

**Please do not flame. I know I didn't warn about it or anything but I like surprises, sorry if you don't.**

**REVIEW THOUGH PLEASE!**

**Tears in Heaven, was written by Eric Clapton, for his little boy, who had fallen out a window while they were touring, and unfortunately died.**

**It's a truly beautifully sad song though.**


End file.
